thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Pumm-Ra (episode)
Official Summary Mumm-Ra transforms himself into a Puma (Pumm-Ra) and stages a fake heroic deed (saving Cheetara from the Mutants) in order to convince the Thundercats that he is one of them, from their home planet of Thundera He is accepted and almost succeeds in his evil plan to capture the Cats' Lair, but his energy force deserts him and he turns back to Mumm-Ra before the eyes of the Thundercats. Official Moral In this episode the ThunderCats realize that trust must be earned, since first appearances may be deceiving. Learn to judge people by central characteristics and not superficially. Another lesson involves responses to problems. When faced with a problem with an uncertain resolution, it is best not to act impulsively on instincts or to use physical strength alone. Reason and ingenuity are often called for, and they can generate the best means of reaching a goal. When faced with interpersonal problems, the ability to defer acting and to engage in the processes of thinking about the situation is important in children. Some significant thinking skills are the capacity to generate alternative solutions to the problem, the capacity to consider the consequences of social acts, and the ability to articulate step-by-step means to reach a particular solution. These skills have been shown to be mediators of social adjustment in children. Training in exercising these cognitive skills will enhance children's social adjustment (Spivack, Platt, & Shure, 1976). Trivia * This is the first episode since episode 2, "The Unholy Alliance", to show the Mutants and Mumm-Ra working together. The lack of trust and tolerence between the two parties is actually something that is touched upon several times in this episode. * This episode features a rare variation on Mumm-Ra's transforming incantation - instead of his usual "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living!", in this episode Mumm-Ra's chant goes "Spirits of Evil, transform this ancient body to Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living!" The dialogue for this transformation was obviously recorded afresh, and it's possible that this exists because of Mumm-Ra's next command, to be transformed from Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living into his guise of Pumm-Ra. * In this episode, Pumm-Ra reacts with surprise that the Sword of Omens is much smaller than when he last saw it - technically this is a continuity error, as Mumm-Ra had seen the Sword of Omens in its smaller state at least once before, when he battled Lion-O in "The Unholy Alliance"! * Although, as referenced above, Lion-O had previously encountered (and fought) him, for the other ThunderCats this episode heralds their first meeting with Mumm-Ra. * "Pumm-Ra" was written by Julian P. Gardner, an animation writer who had previously contributed to other Rankin-Bass projects. Although he would write four episodes of ThunderCats (all appearing early in season 1), this is the only script he penned without a co-writer. Notable quotes Pumm-Ra: '''Stand back, and do as I say, boy! '''Lion-O: '''Who are you? You're not from Thundera; you're not one of us! I was foolish to trust you. What do you want? '''Pumm-Ra: Everything! I want it all! And before this day is done, I shall have it! Lion-O: The Sword will not obey you, and without it, you are no match for me! Pumm-Ra: Hold! Your tongue speaks faster than your brain can think! Hold and behold! We have met before, boy! And I remember! Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats... HO! Jaga: Be not hasty in your decisions, Lion-O. Your instincts may be correct, but one does not make decisions by instinct alone. Let the facts weigh heavily on your mind and listen to your peers with caution. Jaga: The Mystic Sword of Omens cannot be used for evil deeds. Attempt it, and know the wrath of Jaga! Lion-O: Funny, she's never been late before. Panthro: Cheetara late? That's like the sun forgetting to set. Pumm-Ra: Who am I? Wouldn't you ''like to know? Suffice to say, that I have lived here for a thousand years. I am not the intruder; it is ''you ''who have disturbed ''my ''rest. But I have time... into Mumm-Ra A thousand years more! ''FIVE THOUSAND! You cannot defeat me, for I am Mumm-Ra! And wherever evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives! Mumm-Ra lives! Mumm-Ra lives! Lion-O: I can't believe I misjudged that Pumm-Ra like I did. Tygra: First impressions are often wrong. Trust is something that takes time to grow. Lion-O: And I guess new friends are not as easily made as I thought. Snarf: And friends like the Thundercats are forever. All: Thundercats forever! References SPIVACK, G., Platt, J. J., & Shure, M. B. (1976). The Problem-Solving Approach to Adjustment. San Francisco: Jossey-Bass Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes